Summer Adventure
by flor03
Summary: Tea won tickets to a luxurious beach resort in Okinawa and she invited Atem and her friends to a summer beach adventure but it turns out to be a monster summer adventure with some ROMANCE. will they survive? find it out
1. Chapter 1: The Ring

**A/N: hello everyone! This would be my first story so it would not be good as you all would expect but I will try my best to make it awesome for you all to read because this story has been in my head all the time and I just want to share it with you all…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh…**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship/Romance **

**Summer Adventure**

**Chapter 1: The Ring **

It was four in the afternoon in Domino High School were the students are now ready to go home from school. In the classroom 5-A revealing everyone was just about to ended their class and everyone was exhausted that the teacher was able to give some summer homework that needs to be made but everyone in the classroom is very relief that summer break is coming. Almost everyone are discussing on how will they spend their summer break and one of them is Tea. Tea was just about to fix her stuffs before she go. She also thinks on how to spend her summer break. She mostly spent her summer break reading books and stayed inside the house instead of going outside and goes to the beach. She then realizes that her summer break was a little boring for her now and she needs excitement.

Tea was now brain storming and she didn't realize that she was making those serious faces of hers. She also didn't realize that Atem was watching her brain storming. Because of that, he chuckled and Tea has now returned to her senses.

"What are you laughing about Atem?" she said as she stood up from her chair.

"He he you were making those silly faces again. It's funny to watch you brain storming like that" he said as he was about to continue laughing. Tea blushed.

"It's not funny you know. Cut it out Atem" she said.

"Ok ok. I'll stop now" he said as he tried to stop laughing. Tea gave him a silly pout. She can't stay mad at Atem anyway.

"What were you thinking Tea?"

"Well, it's none of your business Atem" she said as she crossed her arms. Atem just smiled.

"Tea, there's a new antique store that just opened. I was wondering if you would like to come with me" he said as he reached out his hand to Tea.

"Sure why not. It could be fun" she said as she happily accepted Atem's hand.

Atem and Tea are now seniors. They have been classmates since Pre-school so more likely they have been friends since childhood.

As they were walking along the way, Tea noticed on how Atem had gone taller and handsome every time she sees him. She felt like she had a special connection to Atem. Tea's classmates would always encourage her to go on a relationship with Atem but she doesn't like to rush things. She isn't sure if Atem has feeling for her as she has feelings for Atem. Besides she isn't the only one who had a crush on Atem. She wants to forget on liking him. Besides maybe he already had in mind.

Atem and Tea had reached their destination. The store was "Iemitsu's Antique Shop" They entered the store and they see much unique stuff in it and they found it very interesting. There were historical stuffs like old books, some old telescopes and some accessories. But what attract them most are some gems that were sparkling.

They both went to check it out and then they saw a counter full of shining gems. But they were caught by the Sapphire gem that was accustomed into a ring with diamonds in each side. The Sapphire gem was sparkling like the ocean. It has that cerulean color in it. The same color as Tea's eyes but Atem just keeps it in mind. Atem watched Tea as she gazed at the gem and then a strange man came to the counter. "You've got a good eye there miss." They both startled a little. The strange man was still young like in his late 20's. He wore a construction worker suit and he was covered in dust like he just came from work.

"You know this gem gives extreme luck in any situations which is why this is your lucky day miss." Tea got confused.

"Why?"

"Since I got just opened, you can have it as my gift. You need it you know." The man said. "But don't you think it's a little bit too much if you could just give it to me? I mean it's just too much." Tea said. "Besides I think everything you said is a fake"

"He he he don't worry about it miss! I am a man who doesn't tell a lie. Trust me! I just wanted you to have it. Come on don't be shy." He said it with a smile.

"Atem what do you think?" Tea said and he nodded.

"Come on, take it. There's no harm anyway." Tea smiled and she happily accepted the ring. "Thanks for everything mister!" Tea said it with much gratitude.

"Uh come on miss don't call me mister. It makes me feel old. Just call me Iemitsu instead." He said. "He he ok mis- I mean Iemitsu. Call me Tea and oh this is Atem my classmate. Thanks again for everything." She said.

"No problem Tea. Take care you two." They both bowed to him once again and walked out to the store. Tea wore the ring she just had and she gazed its beauty.

"You know you look good on that ring. It matches your eyes."

"Atem!" Tea blushed.

"You know if Iemitsu is right, maybe we should try a test run shall we?" Atem agreed and they went to the city.

In the city, they saw some lottery booths and they went to _Short-stop Lottery booth_.

"Step right up everyone and try your luck in winning 5 tickets to **Busena Terrace Beach Resort Okinawa **in Okinawa! Just spin the wheel and hope the arrow landed on the jackpot! Come on everyone who wants to try?" the vendor man tried to look some potential customers and he spotted Tea who seems to wonder around.

"How about you miss? Would you like to try?"

"You mean me?" Tea said it in nervousness.

"Yes you miss. Come and step forward" Tea then went to the booth and stood besides the vendor man. Atem was watching her as he wants to see what will happen.

"Alright miss just spin the wheel and let's see if you can get the Jackpot" the vendor man shouted and Tea began spinning the wheel. The vendor man has an evil smirk in his face. No one has ever won the Jackpot ever since. He just wanted to see some customers fail again and he hoped to have more customers to gain more money as he thought. Tea was keeping her hopes up to see if Iemitsu is lying to her or not.

Then suddenly the wheel began to slow down and they all got their attention to the wheel. The arrow was almost to the jackpot making the vendor man see in disbelief.

'_Ah! It's coming close'_ the vendor man started to feel nervous and then the arrow came to a _slow stop_ landed on the _free hand bag._ The vendor man sighed in relief that the arrow didn't landed on the jackpot which is just right next to the arrow. Then suddenly the wheel started to move a little and it landed on the jackpot sign. Tea was surprised and she was jumping with joy. "Yes! I won. I won!" the other customers where clapping for her. The vendor man was in the state of depression. He didn't expect this and he had no choice but to give the tickets to Tea. Tea was like the happiest person who ever lived.

'Iemitsu I take everything I said before on being this ring a fake. Thank you' she thought.

Atem then escorted Tea down to the booth and he was smiling. "Wow, that ring sure is lucky but the holder isn't" Atem said with his tongue out. "ATEM! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Tea then started to chase Atem. They were like kids playing tag.

"Ha ha I'm sorry for that. I'm just kidding." Atem said it with a face of defeat. "Sure you are if you don't want your life to end early" she said it with rage.

So much for that event, they noticed that it was getting late so they bid their goodbyes together and headed to their homes.

As Tea was in her bedroom, she was still gazing at the moon. The moon was shining in gray light in the glowing night. The stars are shining like little diamonds which made it more beautiful. She then took the ring and the ring was sparkling because of the light from the moon. The ring remembered her everything that has happened to her that makes her happy. She then noticed the time and it was time for her to sleep. She was smiling in her thoughts as she passes asleep.

**A/N: First chapter done. Wow I never thought that it would be this long to finish just one chapter. But anyway do you like this chapter? Do you have any comments? Suggestions? Tell me what you think of this chapter. A review would be very nice. I'll update the 2nd chapter as soon as somebody can at least leave a review about this story… **


	2. Chapter 2: The Flying Tickets

**A/N: chapter two is up! Sorry for the delay. There was just so many things to do that my head was all mess up. Hehe anyway hope you enjoyed my first yu-gi-oh fanfic story… Thanks for those who have reviewed guys... I really appreciated it but anyway please enjoy the second chapter… ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Flying Tickets<strong>

It was now morning in Domino city. Tea was in her room gazing the sunrise. A large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town. Then it stared out the glass panes as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. Tea wants to share this beautiful scenery with someone but she can't since her parents are no longer with her. She wished she had someone with her by her side and gazed it forever. She was lonely and she needs company when she was alone. She hugged herself. She feels her heart crying from loneliness. She took her moment to cry it out and let the pain released from her heart.

Then Tea realizes that it was seven and it's time for her to get ready for school. She went down the stairs to have her breakfast. Tea was all alone I her little apartment after her parents died a few years ago. She sat in her table and she began eating. She realizes how quiet it is and it's killing her. She feels lonely all by herself. She stills remember her _real_ breakfast when her parents were still around. Tea has always been greeted with her parents with warmth and a loving '_Good morning'_. They always eat there breakfast together and share some stories about their dreams they're having but now it's seems so empty. Tea tried to hold back her tears but her memories was still bothering her making her cry and tried to hold on. She needs to be strong for her parents.

She finished her breakfast and went upstairs to brush her teeth, get her things and went to school. Even though her parents have now passed away, she still has her friends. This has been her inspiration every day. To wake up every day and her reasons to smile despite of everything that turns her down. She opened her bag and tried to double checked it if she had brought the tickets she had won yesterday. She was grateful for the ring that Iemitsu gave it to her. She also took a glance on the ring and gazed at the sparkling Sapphire ring.

As she continued to walk to school, she noticed that Atem was standing in the route and I think he was waiting for Tea to go to school together. She waved her arms signaling that she is coming to his direction and Atem gradually waved back.

"Good morning Atem" she said it with a smile.

"Good morning to you to my precious Cerulean eyed friend. How was your sleep?"

Tea got blushed and started to punch Atem's arm jokingly.

"It was fine thank you very much"

"Ouch that hurt. Why did you do that for Tea?" he said it with a fake '_ouch'_ in his face.

"Well, I just feel like it. Why don't you stop teasing me for once Atem"

"Well I can't do that. I just love teasing you around every day. It makes my day complete you know"

"Oh? And why is that mister '_I know everything'_? She said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'll be able to see your beautiful smile. That's why if I tease you every day, I'll be able to see your beautiful smile every day" he said.

Tea got blushed and was shocked after hearing those answers form Atem.

"W-Well why do you like to see my smile every day?" she hesitantly said.

"He he that's because for me, it's a beautiful scenery that I can't take my eyes off. I really love you smiling every day Tea. It made me smile too" he said.

Tea was now even reedier than ever. She looked like she had a fever or something. But she was just flattered on everything that Atem said. _Too flattered _if you ask me. Atem chuckled a little from his friend's reaction.

"C-Cut it out Atem! It's not funny! L-Let's just get going or we will be late from school"

Tea walked very strangely like she was wobbling.

"Aye! As you wish Mademoiselle"

* * *

><p>After walking for fifteen minutes, they have finally reached their destination, School. As they walked inside the school gate, Tea just remembered something and they went to a pause before they continue to walk inside the school.<p>

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Atem I got something for you" she quickly took her bag and quickly grabbing two tickets.

"Here, take it" Atem was confused at first.

"Why are you giving me two tickets?" he said.

"The other one is for your brother Yugi genius! I want him to come along in our summer break vacation at Okinawa if it's fine for you"

"Oh why didn't you say so Mademoiselle? I'll be happy to accept these tickets from you. Yugi will be pleased by this" he accepted the tickets from Tea's hand and kissed her hand. Tea got blushed again.

"C-Cut it out! Your making me embarrassed again. If you'll do it again, then I will take your ticket and take Yugi with me and not you" she said jokingly.

"Oh please don't! I'll die of boredom if I can't go with you. Besides, Yugi can't go without me. He needs protection from his older brother" he said with an innocent face.

"All right Monsieur. If you just promise me that you'll behave?" she said.

"Well of course! Anything from you Mademoiselle" he said as he placed the tickets into his pocket.

"Come on now. Let's not waste our time here and let's head to the classroom" she said as she helped Atem stand up and walk to the school building.

As they walked inside the classroom, Joey and Tristan greeted Tea and Atem "_Good morning"_. Tea and Atem noticed that they were both laughing but they ignored it anyway and they went to their sits. Tea was about to give the tickets to her friend Joey and Tristan but the class was about to start as the teacher came inside the class room.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning, sensei" They have began their discussion and Tea took her notes and began listening to the teacher. (Senesei means "Teacher" in japaneses)

* * *

><p>After hours later, the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time. Tea stood up from her table and she was about to approach Atem to have their lunches together but she was stopped when she saw some group of girls approaching Atem first carrying their lunch boxes.<p>

"Hey Atem! Come and have lunch with us. It'll be fun with you around"

"Yeah come on Atem. Aren't you tired having your lunch with that '_Gardner'_ again? I mean you've been having your lunch with her since like pre-school. Aren't you bored?"

Tea definitely heard their conversation with Atem. She was upset and she decided to have her lunch at the roof top '_alone'_. She left at the classroom making her presence disappear like a ghost. Joey and Tristan saw what happen and they feel sorry for Tea. They decided to keep there mouth shut and they wanted to see what Atem will do.

"Girls girls please stop. I'd like to have my lunch with Tea. There's nothing to be bored about. Besides, I'd like to have her around every day" he said. The girls went into a silent mode and they began laughing at each other. Atem was all confused.

"Why are you all laughing?"

"Well Atem it seems our predictions and _tests_ work. You're really in love with Tea aren't you?"

"Eh? What are you saying?" Atem got blushed. They all giggled again.

"Well its written all over your face Atem! You really do like her don't ya? You've been together long enough and yet you haven't tell her your feelings. Why don't you just tell her Atem? We all have your support since were also Tea's friends" the girls were anxious of what will Atem has to say.

"Well errr… I can't" he said. They all got confused and upset of Atem's answer.

"But why not Atem? Don't you like her?" said one of the girls. Atem can't tell a lie. He was just too honest and he just has to give up and tell them _the truth._

"Well, I do _like_ her but I'm not just sure. Maybe she already had _someone_ in mind. I'm not even sure if she feels the same way as I have for her. That's why I can't tell her now" Atem turned his eyes away from the girls. He was too shy and afraid to be heartbroken. Especially that particular person is he's dear friend. They all went to a silent mode again and they understand what Atem was feeling. The girls nodded each other and said:

"We understand Atem. We can't let you rush things especially when it comes to situation like this" said one of the girls.

"But Atem please bear in mind that Tea has feelings for you. She told us about what she feels about you. She's also confused as well"

"But anyway Atem don't you have lunch with her?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Atem looked in her sit but she wasn't there.

"Where's Tea?" he said.

"She's in the roof top Atem" Atem heard a familiar voice and it's coming from Joey.

"Go get her pal!" Tristan said.

"Thanks guys" Atem rushed outside the classroom and he dashed his way to the roof top. As what the remaining people, they were all happy for Atem. The girls were all giggling from excitement.

"I just loved love stories" said one of the girls.

* * *

><p>In the roof top, Tea was having her lunch <em>alone<em>. She was glaring at the sky watching how beautiful the day was. She oath that this day was beautiful but she ended up all alone. She didn't even bother to finish her lunch. She was really upset and her mind began to wonder on why is she upset? _Is she really a bother to everyone on having lunch with Atem every day?_ She began to question herself on _why did she want to have lunch with Atem? Is it because she wants to be alone with Atem or is it the opposite?_

"Ugh! I had enough!" she shouted. '_What's happening to me? Am I nuts?'_ she was all confused.

Because of this, she didn't notice that there is someone approaching towards her. Tea was about to keep her lunch box until,

"Can I have lunch with you Tea?" Tea startled a little and was surprise that Atem was standing in front of her.

"W-What are you doing here? Don't you have lunch with somewhere else?" Tea said.

"Uh well it's a long story but anyway I want to have lunch with you Tea. I don't care what people think" Atem said with nervousness.

"Oh? And what makes you say that? We've been having our lunch since pre-school. Aren't you bored hanging out with me? Why don't you go somewhere else instead and let me have my lunch alone" Tea said it. Atem knew that she heard the conversation they had earlier but Atem just smiled. He knew that it's just a misunderstanding.

"Tea I think you misunderstood me. I know that we've been sharing our lunch together since the day we've became friends but I've never been happier that you decided to have lunch with me every day. Remember the day when we first became friends and we swore to share our lunches together? I never break a promise Tea. Besides, I want you to be with me every day and I'll never get tired of you having with me. Tea, I would never let anyone come between us because I- I like-…" Atem was about to continue but he was too shy to say it.

"You like what Atem?" Tea was anxious and was carried by the words of Atem. She was touched on how important is she for Atem. She nearly cried but she pulled up her tears.

"I-I like…the way you are Tea. I just like it and that will never change. Will you forgive me?" Atem almost slipped his words but he was able to cover it anyway.

"That's really sweet Atem. Of course I will forgive you. I can't stay mad at you anyway" she said as she wiped her small tears in her eyes. Atem smiled at her and Tea gradually smiled back.

"Well then Tea let's continue with our lunches" he said as he brought out his lunch box.

"Well of course" Tea smiled and they happily continue with their lunches.

* * *

><p>After their lunch, they decided to stay in the roof top for a while since class is still until twenty minutes. They want to enjoy the strong wind the blows from their faces and the white clouds that seated in the blue sky. Atem was smiling at Tea, seeing her makes him feel comfortable and he gazed at her beauty which making him to remind what happen earlier. Atem knew that he can't hide his feeling for Tea forever. He must confess before it's too late. '<em>I must tell her, someday'<em>. There was silence in the air. Then Tea noticed that Atem was quiet all of the sudden. Making her feel curious on what is in her friend's mind.

"Hey Atem. What's in your mind?" she said.

"Uh- nothing really. I was just thinking something else. Hey Tea, what are you gonna do with those two extra tickets?"

"Well, I was just about to give these to Joey and Tristan. We'll have so much fun with them around" she said as she picked up the two tickets for her pocket.

"Oh really? Are you excited? Summer break is until tomorrow you know" he said.

"Well of course I am. I can't wait" she said.

Then suddenly, the wind was blowing so strong, so strong that they both has to closed their eyes to cover their eyes from dust and Tea didn't realize that the tickets she was holding was carried by the strong wind. After that they both opened their eyes and Tea realized that the tickets she was holding were gone.

"Oh no! The tickets!" she said with nervousness. Atem directly noticed the flying tickets that are going straight down to the swimming pool.

"I got this Tea. Just hang in there" Atem directly took off his shoes and he suddenly jumped from the roof top down to the swimming pool which is reckless. He needs to get the tickets in time before it dissolves from the water.

"ATEM!" Tea was screaming in terror. She was afraid that her friend might get injured from recklessly jumping from the roof top to the swimming pool. She can't stand to see her friend get hurt so she dashed down from the stairs and head straight to the swimming pool. '_I hope Atem is not hurt. Please.'_ While she was running,_ s_he heard a big splash coming through the door and she quickly head to the door to open it.

As she opened the door, she was shock to see that she wasn't able to see Atem in the water. She quickly ran outside to find Atem.

"Atem, where are you?"

"I'm right here Tea".

Tea turned her head to follow that voice and she was able to see Atem sitting besides the wall. He was all wet. He has his shirt taken off revealing his muscular body and his golden bangs were moved backwards making him look even more handsome. (Trust me, he was very hot!)

"I got the tickets safe. I'm glad it wasn't wet or it'll be messed up" Atem was smiling at Tea.

Tea was still in shock on everything that she was shaking. She slowly approach to Atem and she look at him with depressing face. Then she finally realizes on how stupid he was so Tea raced her hand and said:

"You idioooott!" Tea hit Atem's head with a big hammer with a "Big idiot" sign attached on it like a silly cartoon scenario. Atem suffered three bumps in his head then Tea quickly grabbed his arm and walked.

"You idiot! How stupid are you getting in? I'm taking you to the clinic. Don't try to say anything until we get their" Tea was on fire. She is really mad at him.

"B-But~" Atem was cut off by his words when Tea glared at Atem with rage. He was afraid that he might get killed if he disobeyed her. I mean literally. He _will_ get killed.

* * *

><p>As they reached to the clinic, the school nurse was in shock to see them both.<p>

"What happened?" she said. Tea didn't say a word. Atem was upset and he was worried for Tea.

"I'm going to get our stuffs in the roof top. I'll be back" Tea left the clinic with intense despair.

The nurse and Atem were all quiet at that time. The nurse decided to turn her attention to Atem and start checking him up if there is anything wrong with him.

While Tea was walking her way, she was silent and depressed. '_He couldn't have done that. What is he thinking? I mean his risking his life just to save those tickets. Ugh! I am so angry with him! When I return there, he better be ready because I'll be giving him a punishment that he will never forget!'_ The other students noticed Tea and they were all scared to see Tea's evil smirk and the atmosphere turned cold whenever she passed by.

After that, she returned to the clinic and saw the nurse that was about to finish dressing Atem's wrist with bandages. It seems that his injury was not as severe after all and the nurse said that he will be ok for two to three days. Seeing this makes her feel even more depress and angry.

"There, all done. Next time, don't be reckless. Please rest your body for a while" the nurse helped Atem to lie down but he shook his head.

"Let me sit straight for awhile. I have a friend to talked to" he said. The nurse turn to see Tea and she gradually agreed. She took her stuffs and headed straight to Tea.

"Please be easy on him Tea and try to understand his reasons ok?" she said as she left Tea and Atem alone. Tea was surprise to hear from the nurse that she should try to understand Atem's reason for doing so. Because of that, her rage against Atem was forgotten then she returned to her depressing and sad face as she walked towards Atem's bed. Atem noticed Tea coming towards him and he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself for what he has to say. Tea took a chair and placed it besides the bed and she sated. There was silence in the atmosphere so Atem decided to talk to break the silence.

"Hey are you ok? You seemed down" he said. Hearing those words make Tea feel stupid for Atem.

"Ok? I'm the one who should be asking that. How could you do such a thing? I mean how you could risk your life for something like that. Your life is more important is here. Please don't scare me like that. Your being such a big idiot! And, and…" Tea can no longer able to continue as tears are running down her cheeks. Atem was very upset. He wasn't expecting to see Tea cry like that. She was scared. She doesn't want anyone important to her to be gone again. Tea was still crying and Atem hugged her to comfort her. Atem rubbed Tea's back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Tea. I just… I just don't want to see you upset. I couldn't help it but do it. I want you to smile. But now, it seems I made you even more upset. I'm such an idiot. Will you forgive me?" he said as he moved away from Tea. Tea was still upset but she tried to hold back her tears. Before hearing her answer, Atem smiled first making her feel comfortable. Tea turned away a little and said: "I'll forgive you if only you promise me never to risk your life for something like that" she said. Atem smiled then he hugged Tea back and Tea gradually hugged him back. At that moment, there was a loving and peaceful mood in the atmosphere making them both enjoyed their hugs. After that, Tea decided to let Atem rest in the clinic and she went back to the classroom to resume her classes. When she got there, she told everyone what happen to Atem and she told everyone that he was fine. They were all terrified about the news but they were all relieved hearing that Atem was fine. After the class, Tea grabbed Atem's things and they went to the clinic together with Joey and Tristan. As they reached to the clinic, they saw Atem standing with his uniform on and he was ready to go home. They all thanked the nurse and they went out. As they were walking, Tea has finally given the tickets to Joey and Tristan for their summer adventure tomorrow at Okinawa. Joey was crying with joy that he can finally have a short vacation in a luxurious beach resort and Tristan happily thanked Tea for the ticket. Tea was grateful that she has friends like them. They all walked together and they are also discussing on what to do tomorrow. Joey was very excited on everything that he was jumping with glee. After that, they all bid their goodbyes and went to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>In the evening in Tea's apartment, she was just about to check her stuffs before she goes to sleep. Tea was very excited for tomorrow's trip with her friends. She could hardly wait to spend some fun time with her friends. As she finished checking her stuffs, she decided to call it a day and let her body rest in peace as she turn off the light and went to her bed. Before she could sleep, she gazed the moon at her window as she began to say herself '<em>what a day<em>'… Tea also remembered the incident that happened to Atem earlier. She couldn't help it but to blame herself. If it wasn't for her, Atem wouldn't be taking his life on the line. She felt guilty and depressed on what happen. She began to question herself on _why Atem would do such a thing would. Does he really not want me to depressed? I mean I'm always depressed whenever I remember my parents. Why does he want me see me smile? Does my smile make his day satisfying or was he just teasing me. Ugh, I really don't know anymore._ She took her pillow and covered her face like she wants to release the confusion to the pillow then she was able to recall the hug. _'He hugged me… It was the most warming feeling that I haven't feeling these past years. Atem's hug… is really warm and loving…'_ She took her ring from her night table as she began gazing it again. '_Maybe this charm is lucky after all… Thank you, Iemitsu…'_ After that, she placed the ring back from the table and she decided to sleep making her night to be resting and a peaceful one. The hill crested, eyes instantly ravished, a dazzling vista explodes, sparkles revealing the magnificent moon transmuting a silver sea into twinkling iridescence…

**A/N: chapter two is done! Wow it's longer than I thought! I'm sorry if my story it's not good enough. I'm not good at writing. Actually it's my first time on writing a story. I'm sorry if my grammar is poor. I'm not good in English you see.. hehe but anyway what do you think of this chapter? A review would be nice… I'll update the next chapter as soon as someone can leave a nice review… **


End file.
